


Amateur cartography in the French Alps

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Neville Longbottom, Dueling, Fleur’s dad is scary, Friendship, Herbology, Hermione speaks French for reasons, Neville knows a plant for everything, Ron is a prat but he gets better, Slow Burn, Study of Ancient Runes (Harry Potter), The French Government, Triwizard Tournament, Veela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: During the goblet of fire debacle, the French Contingent were considerably more vocal in their Objections then expected , Miss Delacour, the Beauxbatons Champion voice was the Most prominent of the Opposition to Harry Competing in the tournament.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Ron Weasley / Hermione Granger
Comments: 20
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

During the goblet of fire debacle, the French Contingent were considerably more vocal in their Objections then expected , Miss Delacour, the Beauxbatons Champion voice was the Most prominent of the Opposition to Harry Competing in the tournament.  
When Albus Dumbledore and The British minister both insist Mr. Potter Must compete and be bound to the Magical contrast of the Triwizard tournament, Their decision was not met with Disgruntled acceptance, but with an angry blond part Veela witch , Doing what any spoiled French girl Who was used to having power would do, Tossing a handful of floo powder into the fire of the Anti-chamber and calling for her “ Papa”, the French Minister of Magic, Joseph Delacour . The most feared member of the ICW , and A notorious duelist before he went into politics. But most importantly, A very indulgent father . The Frenchman would set the world a blaze before he allowed anything to So much as displease either of his daughters.

The Frenchman that Emerged from the emerald fire at Fleur’ sorts summons , Raised an eyebrow his daughter, Awaiting an Explanation For the circumstances that Necessitated his presence. The Furious blonde only pointed in Harry’s direction, and Provided her father an explanation in Rapidfire French , the girl’s temper Clearly at its limits as her anger was Evidence by the magic that seemed to spark in her hair , alarming Viktor Krum to the point He discreetly Half shuffled Back towards the door.

When Fluer’s Angry tirade Ceased , her father looked ready to do battle , but The Frenchman Hesitated a moment before looking directly at Harry Potter and asking with a thick Parisian accent, “ Do you want to compete in the tournament, Mr. Potter?”

Harry Surprised to be addressed by the Frenchman only manager to speak after a moment answering the large man with a Croak of “No.” from this suddenly dry throat.

Monsieur Delacour just smiled grimly at Harry’s answer before saying, “ My daughter just told me as much , but I had to be sure.” Monsieur Delacour Looked back at his daughter, “ You know I had to ask him directly, don’t you darling . Don’t worry about a thing , I’ll take care of this catastrophe. Fleur, Don’t let young Mr. Potter our of your sight until Cornelius and I Resolve this matter.”

With that said, The most feared politician in Magical Europe turned on his heel and Stroawed towards the nervous looking British Minister , greeting the man with a Lethal sounding, “ Cornelius , always a pleasure but my daughter tells me...”

But for young Harry Potter that was the last of the conversation he could Consciously process because An angry Fleur Delacour has turned her full attention on him, the scary French veela put Her hand on his shoulder and half guided half pulled Harry towards a cluster of armchairs Cedric Diggory Had conjured for all of them upon Fleur Terrifying request. Both the Hogwarts students Were rapidly learning A valuable lesson, every French wizard Of the last three generations had learned in infancy, you don’t ignore a command from an anger Veela , unless it’s a physical Impossibility or your Neville Longbottom, that boy knew of a plant for everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Cedric Diggory eyed the Terrifying French girl , known as Fleur as she offered Viktor Krum a plate of Bonbons she had just Conjured out of thin air, Krum looked like He wanted to decline but was too concerned about what Miss Delacour night do if he did, world famous seeker though he make be, Viktor couldn’t summon THE MIGHT OF FRANCE with a shout of “Papa” , so Caution was best exercised. Cedric weighed the Possibilities of the bonbons being poisoned as Krum finally slowly took on and not so Inconspicuously sniffed it as if Bulgarian quidditch players had the Ability to detect Nefarious substances by scent alone Like Norwegian bloodhounds or Cedric’s pet Hedgehog, Oswald. Who Fleur was currently cooing over because the little traitor had climbed out of his pocket and on to Potter’s head, the poor bastard, Cedric finally mustered the courage to take a bonbon just a Minister Fudge Squeaked loudly, “ Well the boy doesn’t have a magical guardian ,Joseph!” Making Cedric drop the Chocolatey treat in surprise, and making Fleur laugh A little disturbing. Before Cedric Frantically said something to cover up his fear and Discomfort , Unfortunately what he blurted out was, “ So someone’s trying to kill you again this year Harry? “ 

Making Potter snort and Nearly knock Oswaldo his head, before Catching the Adorable little traitor at the last moment, and respond with a bitter ,” Yeah Mate, again , At least it’s not a basilisk this time, but I could do without the Involuntary Commitment to a near suicidal Competition Personally. I’d rather just play quidditch And not nearly die for once In my Hogwarts career.” 

Cedric looked at Harry for a moment before smiling at his Quidditch rival/friend, “ Good luck with that Potter, If you need help avoiding a body bag, let me know. No doubt You’ll have at least Granger helping you this time round, she just has to Avoid being petrified inconveniently . I’ll talk to the other Puffs for you , make sure see have an inter house Understanding like your second year, The other badgers will be miffed There’s a homicidal maniac after you again. The betting pool was favoring a quiet year, what with the tournament age limit. “

Harry just Glared at him ruefully before laughing a Little more humorously and raising glass in a salute to his, “ Thanks your sparklyness, let Justin know I Expect the usual 50-50 split to confirm The winner of the pot this year I heard Winthrop put 50 Galleons on Ocelots eating my head in potions Sometime in November, I wasn’t particularly looking forward to that one mate.”

As Harry finished his statement and Cedric corrected the Circumstances, it was Jaguars consuming his face, Fleur nearly screamed at them , How they could be so cavalier about a little boy dying, Harry wasn’t even 15. Both harry and Cedric just shrugged and filled her in on the Hogwarts tradition of a Phantom Lord Voldemort Or some other mass murder trying to off Harry Before the end of term, and the underground gambling ring the Justin and Susan had started at the end of their first year when it became clear Harry wasn’t going to Go down easily, and Susan got wind Potter didn’t receive an allowance from his family trust like the other Hogwarts orphans. The betting pool was a way to have a bit of fun , By implementing a bit of gallows humor and a way for Harry’s friends not in Gryffindor to have his back over the summer. As Harry had refused , “Charity” as he called it. This Piece of information  
Was provided with a Contemptuous look from Cedric Directed at Harry who sank into his chair bit when the older boy continued to add as if friends looking out for each other was charity and not a key part of any good friendship, Harry Wilted Considerably more when Fleur’s concerned gazed was added to Cedric’s reprimanding one. 

The Potter heir only managed to grumble something about not wanting to be Any more of a bother to his friends then he already was before Fleur was up out of her chair and walking towards her chair with an Order Directed at Cedric and Krum to “ Watch the baby Potter.” While she handled the situation . 

Viktor just chuckled ate another bonbon as Cedric unconsciously drew his wand and moved a little closer to Harry. The Bulgarian Seeker Considerably less nervous with the irate Part Veela Further away from him smiled at the English boy’s antics, these British lads had no idea how to deal with Veela, not the Viktor himself was much better but still They were native to his country. Very pretty and Lethal in their pure form but With the blood diluted in Delacour’s case , it just made her scary and mildly more homicidal then Your average French witch. Both needed to be avoided in Viktor’s Opinion. But the news that Harry was regularly the target of murders was Not a welcome one. The younger boy was fast becoming someone Viktor would lookout for , the kid was cute Specially with a bristling hedgehog ready to defend him Still standing sentinel on the top of his head. Viktor looked at Cedric Another wizard he had met less than an hour ago, and the two young men nodded at each other both nodded in silence understanding, Coming to an unspoken agreement with the French handled the Politics of the situation, Harry Potter would not be dying this year. Not on their watch, at least not before Viktor got to Compete against him in Quidditch, Cedric has mentioned Potter was a skilled seeker, Viktor could use an international rival this year, as his brothers where still at Durmstrang, he would need to find new flying competition to stay sharp. Krum Was brought out his musings as Joseph Delacour, THE MIGHT OF FRANCE As he had been known during his Dueling career bellowed, “What do you mean Voldemort has been trying to kill him EVERY YEAR!”

Making Cedric Diggory snort unsettlingly in amusement and clap a hand on Harry’s shoulder, Cheerfully informing their young friend,” Looks like you won’t be dying this year either Potter. “   
And Diggory’s hedgehog , Oswald seemed bristle in glee at the Prospect of Harry ‘s Survival . The Hedgehog did like the boy’s hair it made excellent bedding for a nice Mid afternoon nap, much more comfortable then that blonde mop That Malfoy boy called hair. In Oswald The hedgehog’s opinion, Not that anyone ever asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Joseph Delacour Had started his day Like any other, Listening to his Magnificent Cursebreaker wife Rant about the bloody goblins while his baby girl Gabrielle made a house of cards out of toast and Joseph shared a commiseratory Look with with his owl Horace as he still did not have a son To commiserate with, just two Imaginative, brilliant , and Fearsome ( just like their mother) daughters. Who he wouldn’t trade for the world, Though it would be nice To discuss quidditch at the breakfast Table instead of the best way to Decapitate a goblin unnoticed. Joseph mused As he silently cast a stabilizing charm on Gabrielle’s 3 foot tall tower of toast. His baby girl was brilliant, She’d make a wonderful magical engineer one day, Joseph Wondered how many political favors he would have to trade, To secure her a government building contract Before she was 11. Perhaps it was better to just get her more of those Muggle Legos , At least until she was old enough to be licensed as a magical architect. 

But that has been before Joseph had gone to the office, before he had watched via the floo as his eldest was selected as The Beauxbatons Champions, Joseph has been drafting a note of congratulations to send to his pride of joy when Something alarming had happened and angry Fleur had appeared in his fire . Shouting, “ Papa I need your help.” With not preamble, Joseph had Dismissed his cabinet , Pocketed his note, and burst through the fire wand drawn , Expecting to hide a high profile body or At least bloodshed, but instead He stood in an anti chamber, Across the channel from his homeland with an anger teenager girl looking at him, and a World Cup champion Quidditch player attempting to sneak out the side door unnoticed. No Bodies, no Blood not even a crying infant, just Fleur in a righteous temper and A cluster of Wizard watching her Nervously. He had raised a brow , Silently asking for an Explanation as to who he needed to Decimate at this hour. His little girl had point at a black haired boy with a scary on his Forehead and Begin an angry tirade in rapid French . The boy was only 14, Hadn’t entered the tournament of his own volition, and the English Were going to make him complete, Joseph noticed a Trembling Cornelius fudge in his Periphery, the coward he could even Keep a blank face in the Presence of Fleur His daughter was only 17, not even at her full power yet, Or perhaps his presence was alarming the man before He had even spoken to him. Madame Maxine looked like the cat that Had finally caught the Canary when he glanced at her, It seemed she and his daughter were of the same opinion with the boy competing.

Joseph had Smiled when his daughter had finished giving him his marching order, And he had confirmed the Situation with young Mr. Potter. As one how to handle matters of international importance With as much information as possible. Fleur understood hopefully or He would be dealing with an irate Gabrielle at home tonight. Joseph smiled at the thought, His girls No matter the distance between them Always functioned as a unit , Even if it was to his Detriment on occasion. Joseph Instructed his darling girl to keep an eye on young Mr. Potter, if the boy disappeared With matter unresolved The odds of getting him out of this kerfuffle reduced significantly. 

Joseph then composed his face Back to his usual mask of Polite Lethality, That had served him so well as the magical Prime Minister of France, It had one him more than one election and Without fail made Cornelius fudge piss his pants. He had the framed photographs In his office, As documentation of every incident. It Was his duty as a Frenchman to take the English Down a peg Whenever possible.

Joseph smiled Before stepping into the circle of Tournament overseers, It was time to straighten out this debacle, a 14 year old in the Triwizard tournament It was absolutely preposterous.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Joseph Resisted the urge to rub his temples as Ludo bagman again Rambled about the goblet being a magically binding contract, They had already verified Mr. Potter hadn’t entered his name into the tournament , The boy hadn’t even been near the goblet, Albus’s age line had been flawless. The only reasonable explanation was that someone had planted Harry’s name in the Goblet of fire. After Madame Maxime and Igor Both examined the cup they had all come to a consensus that the magical artifact had been placed under a powerful Confundus. Joseph had spent the last 20 minutes reiterating under the legal Legal president of minors Being forcibly committed to binding magical contract , Being that there was none. If someone signed a magical contract, With a name that wasn’t there own that contract Was nil and avoid.with No binding Constrain to the involuntary parties name or magic. Therefore if Mr. Potter did not put his name and the goblet and did not ask someone else to put his name and the goblet, He did not sign the contract of his own volition, So he was not bound by it, Under any circumstances. Let alone the fact the boy was a minor with no magical guardian, Who could legally commit him to a contract. The blinding idiocy of the Boy who lived or any other magical orphan not having a legal magical guardian Was also quite prevalent ,But not something Joseph needed to address in that instant. And just as he was hoping to have broken through the Collected Stupidity of the English government Cornelius brought up the boys passed heroics, As if they had any bearing on the current circumstances. And Albus started nodding In agreement. 

And then Joseph heard the most Ominous sound a man could ever hear. The clicking of angry heels Behind him, Fleur had joined the Circus, and she was livid, As Joseph turned to hear What his daughter growled , He lost something That hadn’t slipped from his fingers Since he was last on the battlefield cutting down Death Eater . Joseph Delacour, The might of France Lost his temper and bellowed not at his daughter but at Albus Dumbledore. “ Voldemort! The boy has nearly been murdered how many times by The Phantom of Voldemort ! Did I hear her right Albus? You told me, that bastard Hadn’t managed to survive in any form! From what my daughter just said it sounds like the Potter boy has been smiting the Moldyshort’s Horcruxes All over Britain. Where you aware of this Cornelius? “ Joseph practically growled at the English Minister, Who sputtered an answer. 

Before the furious Frenchman continued to growl,” Well gentlemen “ After a moments hesitation he added, “ and Ladies It seems in light of Mr. Potter’s Track record Here at Hogwarts and the numerous near fatalities in the last few years that you neglected to inform any of us about, A change of venue seems to be an order, As all parties Insist the boy must compete, And he has no magical Guardian to oversee his welfare, I suppose I shall Have to step in as Mr. Potter’s guardian at Leitem, As From what I have observed the British Ministry has failed the poor boy miserably.” 

With that said Joseph turned his Attention to his daughter Giving her Rather purchase instructions while he attempted to reign in His temper, he Practically growled, “ Fleur Escort Mr. Potter to get his things, He will be coming home with Us temporarily while a new Location for tournament is selected. And Please inform The other champions They will be coming with us as well, They are all of age correct?” 

At Fleur Stiff nod he continued Redirecting his furious Glare At every other adult present,” I believe it would be best to remove all the competitors from the premises while new terms are negotiated, As they are all legal adults no permission is needed. Any objections Cornelius?”

Fudge attempted to sputter an objection but Was cowed by the Barely suppressed rage in Joseph’s state. When Fleur walked Briskly away from her father to attend to his demands, Joseph Felt a pang of regret, His little girl wasn’t going to let him live that down. As he heard the children Speaking and the Resounding click of the side door closing behind them as they left to pack. Joseph Finally got to work, And turned his attention Back to Albus Dumbledore, the liar Before him,And growled,” So Albus What were you saying about Horcruxes and Phantom Mass murderers, that nearly decimated the wizarding Population for a generation, hunting a 14 year old on grounds of the very institution you claim to guard?”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As three young men follow the irate part Veela out of the Anti-chamber,  
Harry quietly whispered a little dazed,” Cedric, What the hell just happened?”

Making the older boy chuckle,” I have no bloody idea mate, but I think you just got Adopted by the Homicidal French witch. Just roll with it, Worst case scenario You get to see Paris. But the good news is I don’t think you’re going to be dying this year. The Might of France just basically called you his adopted magical son, In front of witnesses. I’ve heard rumors about him, he Took on the entire battalion of death eaters single-handed when they tried to kill his nephew During the last war. Joseph Delacour walked away without a scratch, and Fleur Looks like she wants to peck the eyes out of anyone Who so much as look at you mate. I think it’s all going to be okay, But we’re kind of being kidnapped by the French for a while. I think? “

Cedric looked at Krum,” That your take on the Situation Viktor?” The duck footed seeker just Grunted his agreement As they continue to follow the only female champion. 

The same thought entered the minds of all three young men in that moment, “ How does Fleur know where she’s going?”

Answer was quite simple. She didn’t. That became apparent When they ended up at astronomy tower 10 minutes later. A nervous Cedric lead the way after that.


	4. Chapter 4

“‘... And that’s how we found out the Centaurs were the one using the Quidditch pitch as a Latrine. The Minister had to appoint a new undersecretary of Waste management to Resolve the situation. The First match of the season Had to be postponed for a week so the stands could be clean” Cedric Finish his story with a grimace, as Krum finally broke down and laughed, the booming sound Momentarily masking the sound of Harry’s whimpers as the Hufflepuff girls and Fleur fussed over him, poor Harry was trapped in center of female concern no bloke in hogwarts would dare interrupt, and the girls damn well knew it , Susan was taking notes to send to her Aunt Amelia , while Fleur kept going on about always wanting a little brother that she could dress up , Harry’s trunk was in the middle of Hufflepuff common room with Hermione Granger going through it Inventorying every item for Susan to write down. The girls were take Advantage of the situation a little in Cedric’s opinion, but the Veela nip Totems made from willow bark and Lacewing vine Neville was Distributing to the boys in the room Wouldn’t take affect for another hour. So Cedric and Victor were passing the time by trading stories and watching the girls try to kill Harry with kindness and just a bit of cruelty ( done out of love Cedric guessed) .

The Current situation had evolved, from Ron Weasley screaming at Harry in the middle ofGryffindor tower when The group had entered to retrieve Harry’s trunk. The Gryffindors has been almost Slytherin in the treatment of Harry, until Cedric had actually shouted the “‘someone’s trying to kill Potter again “ Explanation, Harry’s housemates had been a greet deal more welcoming after hearing from” The rightful Hogwarts champion” about the situation not that that say any better with Cedric , Or quite obviously Harry. 

But what really tipped the scales of public opinion in Harry’s favor was a concerned Hermione Granger Bolting down the stairs and tackling Harry in a fierce hug, And confidently declaring ,” I knew you would never be that stupid, You didn’t put your name in that goblet, If you had wanted to enter You would asked me to help, just like Ron and everyone else did . You always laughed when I turned them down. Harry tell me they’re not making you compete?”

Fleur had taken over again After that, sending Harry , Hermione and of all people Neville Longbottom( after she had scene the Longbottom boy passing Braided willow bark totems to the Twins and Lee Jordon, Cedric had gotten one After inquiring about it) Veela proofing totems, cut the Veela allures’ effectiveness by 80% After an hour of charging. Fleur had Genuinely laughed when she saw them slipping them around their necks, she had even cheerful informed Neville to give one to Harry too. Before ordering them up the stairs, 

Fleur Had gotten an owl from her father then Informing her she was to take them to one of the dorms and wait for him to collect them, Cedric had volunteered Hufflepuff house after glancing at an angry Ron Weasley again. As Harry made his way down with Hermione Granger Levitating his trunk , In front of him and Neville Longbottom on his six with his wand in his hand, Cedric watch Fleur’s face as made a decision. The Veela Cast a large shield charm Around all six of them as Harry and his small entourage came to a stop next to them. The shield gave Longbottom and Granger little choice but to Accompany them to the Hufflepuff dorms. 

Somehow between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Fleur and Hermione had Started to conspire together to take over Harry’s life. Five minutes from Cedric’s Common room and Fleur was cooing at Harry jokingly or Quite seriously calling him, “mon petit frère” , Cedric couldn’t tell if the French witch was joking or not. Granger had started Volunteering incredibly personal information about Harry’s home life completely Unsolicited. Cedric, Longbottom and Krum had Avoided making eye contact with Potter when she started listing Several of the unexplained bruises he had at the start of term. No boy Wanted there and weaknesses advertised like that, Particularly in front of other blokes.

Cedric and Victor exchanged a glance as Fleur and Hermione started Coddling Harry, Potter was still a short bloke , A stereotypical seeker In size, at least until he hit a growth spurt he wasn’t big enough to take on a grown man in a fight, Cedric assumes his Uncle was responsible for the unexplained bruises Granger described , both Krum and himself were on the tall side, with Cedric himself nearly six foot . And Krum was no slough with a muscle to pull on the Whitlock Bombardment in a Quidditch Scrimmage, they could handle the bastard beating on Potter if need be, grown men that beat on children tended to stop swinging when someone bigger started throwing punches back. They could have a word about it with Potter later, For now They could let the girls kill Harry with kindness Merlin knows the bloke deserved it. 

So they made their way to the Hufflepuff common room, where a party waited for Cedric, and a mob of worries girls would temporarily Suffocate Harry. 

A few bitter beers and a Tale about the existence of the Bulgarian yeti, And Cedric was spilling the beans on the Great centaur Latrine scandal in his third year. While silently musing in Longbottom had a plant that could curse Botulism, as Harry sent pleading eyes towards them once again, Cedric raised his butterbeer towards him in a mocking salute and Harry Turned his pleading eyes into a glare. The only one that would be saving Potter from his Current Circumstance, was Fleur’s old man. Who Fleur kept assuring him would be quite Harry to finally have a son.

Making Cedric want to laugh even harder, if anyone deserved An adoptive family consisting of an overprotective Veela older sister And he Ominous looking French sire it was Potter, With everything trying to kill him the boy deserved Some lethal relatives at his back.

Even if the poor bastard did have to pay the ultimate price of having an older sister Adoptive or otherwise. Fleur definitely seemed like the type to forcibly dress her little brother up. But from the look of her dad it would most likely be dueling robes instead of dresses so Potter’s survival looked more promising then many other Cedric had known. He shuddered thing of his poor cousin Cassius , who’s older sister tried to dress him like Marie Antoinette for parties the man was 36 and still could tell his sister no.


	5. Chapter 5

Cedric watched rather impressed as potter manage to wiggle his way out of the center of the vortex of concern his female friends and Fleur had created around him , He made a mad dash for freedom it sadly tripped over his broom as Fleur had started dividing his trunk into keep and burn piles, Harry landed Roughly on the very small keep pile, Which only contained His Quidditch gear, School books and the His other personal items that he kept in a Muggle backpack with a padlock with anti theft tunes carved on it( The backpack had the inVisibility cloak and The photo album of his parents in it Along with some other precious items Fleur had actually praised his runic Warding skill And she saw the lock )and he demanded she drop it, The part Veela had Surprisingly obliged him with no comment She had even placed it down gingerly at the top of the pile Cedric guesses Fleur could tell Whatever was inside it was important to Harry by Potter’s reaction. The burn pile was every piece of clothing Potter owned along with his quillls , and the cage for his owl , Hedwig Who is currently purged next to Oswald on Krum’s trunk Which had been delivered by his mate Dimitri a few Minutes earlier. 

Granger and Delacour Had gone through potters entire trunk Occasionally consulting The boy that actually owned the item If he wanted to keep something. Harry It seemed had resigned himself to his situation Until Fleur pulled out a magical measuring tape And he made a break for it . It seemed Potter Drew the line at interfering in his life at being told to stand still so a pretty French Veela could measure his shoulders in the middle of the Hufflepuff champion party. 

As Harry rubbed his shoulder from where he had landed on his Quidditch pads, Cedric finally decided to intervene On his friends back and he grabbed Victor’s arm Dragging the Bulgarian with him if he was going to die at the hands of a French witch he was talking Krum with him. Victor just followed him silently after jerking his arm out of Cedrics hold. Cedric Faking bravery Stepped between Fleur and a Scrambling to stand up Harry Potter. He Summoned his best persuasive smile Before speaking his voice coming out confidently Much to his surprise must’ve been Longbottom’s charm Finally taking effect, “ Delacour... Fleur Don’t you think that’s a bit much for now? He’s 14, Have mercy . A bloke needs to have some dignity left, I agree with you on what needs to be burned but if Potter needs new clothes It can be handled later. Let him celebrate A bit and repack his truck. No one wants all their things around strewn around the common room for everyone to see , Even if it is just us.”

Cedric looked at Harry, as Fleur Realizing exactly what they had done in the last hour blushed and waved her one packing everything back into Harry’s truck Even the items she still wish to see Committed to a pyre. Cedric looked at Harry and said,” Sorry it took so long mate , she’s scary. “  
Harry just laughed in agreement as Fleur point as him and said, “ You will not wear any of this again . We will deal with it later, but we will get you new clothes in France. “ She hesitated for a moment before adding,” I am sorry too Harry , I was trying to fix A possible problem not to Humiliate you or anything.” She finished awkwardly for the first time losing her righteous fury to reveal a nervous 17-year-old trying to help a boy she had just met Who was clearly in constant danger. Harry blushing just mumbled, “ It’s all right.” As Neville patted him on the back in Solidarity. And Victor mumbled about crazy Westerners. The Eastern European wizard was also eyeing Hermione as she taped her list to Harry’s trunk and Turned to speak to Susan. 

They were the only ones left in the common room as Cedric had gotten the rest of Hufflepuff to take the party to the kitchens after He had explain the situation and nearly every Puff had hugged Harry Several whispering, “ Don't die Potter.” And “ You’ve got your bag Harry” Before leaving to bribe the elves to let the Celebrate next to the kitchen fires. And with that they were finally alone except for Harry’s friends and The champions themselves. All they could do was wait while Fleur’s father Tried to sort out the situation, Cedric made a mental note to floo his father When they were settled in France as Amos Diggory Worked in the department of magical sports and had a few connections within the ministry. Cedric was sure his dad Could make a few silent inquiries about Harry’s home life and exactly how they could make the French Prime Minister’s emergency magical guardianship a bit more permanent. Not that the Delacour’s Didn’t have significant political influence any change in Harry’s custody would go much more smoothly If it had British support as well. Susan had a roll and a half of parchment already written to send to her aunts Amelia bones The head of magical law-enforcement, If the support came from a few other departments as well Cedric doubted. Potter would be spending any time outside of Hogwarts anywhere other then with Delacour’s scary family. Which was Probably with the boy who live needed at this point . But Harry’s situation was well above his pay grade in general so Cedric opened another butter beer and waited with everyone else.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It took nearly an hour for Fleur’s father To collect him he arrived not with Dumbledore or even McGonagall escorting him to Hufflepuff house But professor sprout the kind professor had smiled at them all before Fleur’s lethal sire greeted them and Fleur chastised her papa for taking so long. The Might Of France had just laughed Warmly and apologized to his precious daughter, Cedric was starting to think Fleur had her dad Wrapped around her little finger even more tightly and he initially suspected. 

Minister Delacour Informed them as a whole that they would be coming to France for a few days before the tournament was officially transferred overseas, The triWizard What is going to be held in Zürich On completely neutral ground. With the entire population of all three magical schools In attendance Cedric nearly laughed Incredulously at that. But was not brave enough at that moment to ask how the man had managed, Joseph Delacour was bloody terrifying and not someone he dare interrupt at the moment. Cedric didn’t want to risk Being left behind he figured Harry would need the back up wherever he was going. 

With that Joseph turned his attention to Harry, Asking him if he was all right or had anyone he want to contact before they left, Even going so far as to explain the basic concept of an emergency magical guardian to him. Harry had laughed when the Minister Delacour asked If he had ever been to France, a broom cupboard in Surrey was mentioned making Cedric and surprisingly Krum Want to hit something.

With that they said their goodbyes Temporarily, Hermione hugged harry fiercely Promising to take notes for him and to talk to Ron for him. Victor offered to write to her About any thing that happened after Harry had grabbed his trunk and moved on to His goodbyes was with Neville and the rest. Cedric eyes Krum when he. Spoke to Granger and smiled the Bulgarian seeker it seemed had a crush. But he was shaken out of his musings as Fleur Spoke to him telling him in no uncertain terms that he would be helping her keep harry stage during the tournament 

Cedric just chuckled and told her, “ That’s the plan.”

They dragged their trunks towards the fire Is Joseph Delacour bellowed The château de’Victori  
Somehow Cedric wasn’t surprised Fleur lived in a place Called the Castle of victory. The sight that greeted him on the other end of the fire, was a regal looking blonde woman hugging Harry Potter like he was trying to escape from her surprise affection. Before she spoke to her husband surprisingly in English smiling, “ Joseph You go to England without telling me, and you being back a precious baby. You are a sly devil darling. You always did want a boy .” For emphasis the beautiful blonde woman Who was clearly Fleur mother sneezed Harry even more taughtly into the hug Potter Appeared to be valiantly trying to escape from , Cedric wondered in it was In the pursuit of oxygen or to flee the Exuberant woman’s smile .She look like she was plotting as she hugged him. Cedric grunted as Victor crashed into him as he walked through the fire. 

The collision made him miss part of the exchange between the Delacours . One moment Mrs. Delacour was hugging Harry she was dragging in away . All Cedric caught was,” If those nasty Brits won’t to stop this nonsense then we will. Don’t worry darling, you’re a bit to old to be adopted but just old enough to marry into the family. We’ll get it sorted In The morning . You and Fleur will look so cute together and We always wasn’t a son . Joseph will be so happy to finally have someone to talk quidditch with. How’s your French sweetie?” When Fleur mother received no answer from a Harry that was clearly still gasping from breathe from her Enthusiastic hug continued,” Nonexistant, we that’s perfectly alright , you’ll pick it up quick enough as we’re keeping you . Now I’ve got you set up in the warded room in the west wing, nice and secure no one gets in or out with out my say so , you will be able to sleep easy there, while we organize everything. Oh you are so adorable . I could just eat you up. We’ll have the wedding in the morning and then we can get rid of that mast British citizenship for you Harry. You’ll love the French passport Its so beautiful . But first let’s get you settled in.”

Mrs. Delacour’s rant was interrupted by a panic Fleur shout that she would not be marrying anyone in the morning. The two women disappeared down the stairs still arguing a panicked Harry being pulled with him. 

Cedric looked at Mr. Delacour unsure at to if he should go after them and save Potter or not. The French Minister as if Reading his mind just laughed, and informed him ,” No wedding will be taking place in the morning . My wife is just excited about the prospect of another child. Mr. Potter is much to young to enter in to such Serious nuptials. Apolline is just saying that to tease Fleur a bit. So she agrees to the real plan Without argument.”

Cedric just looked at the Clearly mad Frenchman before nodding But couldn’t manage to see anything before Victor Krum cut him off loudly asking,” So where will we be sleeping?” 

Joseph laughed and said ,”The same place Mr. Potter is. The warded rooms in the west wing. The highest security system area in the Château. The rooms have a lovely view of the lake. Follow me. If we follow the shouting it’ll lead us right to them.”

The Might of France turned on this heel and started walking towards the high pitched shouts of his wife and daughter. And Cedric and Victor hurried after him. Fleur’s words,”What do you mean you already picked out the color of the napkins !”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next morning harry potter was happily eating a piece of toast with the Delacour family. With no wedding band in sight and a Relieved Fleur seated across from him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Delacour Has a strange sense of humor. No Fleur and Harry are not getting married to get him a French passport at 14.


	6. Chapter 6

Joseph silently laughed as he observed harry interact with The women in his life. The boy was brave Undeniable as Joesph watched Harry snatched another piece of toast out of Gabrielle’s hand as his younger was attempting to build Yet another toast house of cards This one only about 18 inches high as young Mr. Potter kept eating her building materials . Gabrielle was directing her fearsome but adorable glare Towards him and the young man seemed Completely unfazed by it. 

Joseph could help the smile the scene brought to his face, as a Fragile kernel of hope began to form. A hope he hadn’t let himself dream since Gabrielle said turn three. Tentatively, Joseph said the hope Audible on his voice, “ I don’t thank no the Quiberon Quafflepunchers will stand a chance against the Holyhead harpies this year.” 

The dead silence that greeted his words was almost enough to crush his new found hope Then and there. But after a beat Joseph heard a male voice answer his statement with Disbelief, “ You think the Harpies will be in Able to beat the Quafflepunchers with Newgate And Colfax our on Medical leave after they flew into that helicopter . They’re going to be in saint Mungo’s for at least another month. No where near flying fit For a good long while after, There’s no way they’ll make a reappearance this season. No disrespect Mr. Delacour but you’re barking mad if you think the Harpies reserve chasers Can stand a chance against the Quafflepunchers first like players.”

Joseph could help but beam at the Young man sitting before him. Finally! He had someone to talk Quidditch with over the breakfast table. The boy simply couldn’t go back to England, As Joseph asked Harry option on the Tornadoes Chances at the cup this season. He mused Young Mister Potter needed a family , and he had a perfectly good one right here. While The young man was too old for a traditional blood adoption and Joseph would never dream of force one of his darling girl to the alter just to get a son by proxy. Joseph could get a bit creative with the Legal and magical Restrictions on magical adoption. He could adopt Harry Potter but If the file he had read last night was correct, Harry Potter was the godson of Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom. The Genealogy would need a bit of adjustment for the filing clerks but Joseph could claim Black as a distant cousin, rumor had it black had told the British ministry Peter Pettigrew Was still alive under veraitaserum and no trial Was on record. The man had never been Found guilty by a jury of his peers, A legal Predicament Joseph to take advantage of. He could declare a scion call as he had no male heir within Three generations all of Living relatives including his own children were female. Joseph Could pick whatever family mine had a male heir in it. And declare that man his brother and heir. You couldn’t adopt a wizard as a child after the age of 10 but you could Blood bond with any magical family members you wished making them closer relative. Without the cumbersome adoption paperwork. Joseph couldn’t adopt Mr. Potter as his son, But he could declare His alleged Mass murdering fourth cousin Who just so happened to be the boy’s godfather His blood brother. Making Mr. Potter his nephew In the eyes of magic and French law. Joseph smiled and Made a mental note to have his assistant gather the necessary supplies. His nephew, Harry James Potter the boy who lived After stealing toast Intended for Gabrielle’s current building project. He liked the sound of that.

Joseph looked at Harry and Fleur Seated across from him as she tossed a napkin at Harry’s head Something that was quite out of character for his eldest daughter. If something happened between One of his girls and Harry The blood brother arrangement would keep any unnecessary Insurance out of the press.

Not to mention the fact Joseph quite liked the idea Of adopting an Alleged Mass murderer As his blood brother It would shine a light On the British criminal justice system , a system The other members of the ICW Had been trying to force reform In Since the war. It would put fudge in the hot seat And make the man Produce the evidence of Sirius black’s crimes. Joseph believed the man was guilty but Everyone deserves a trial, And if that trial Caused a scandal it might just cost Cornelius his reelection. It would get that Simpering fool Out of politics and out of Joseph’s hair. In addition to declaring Harry Potter his nephew and making Joseph his permanent legal guardian Without even having to go through the British court system to do it.

He smiled A little wolfishly , The same smile he wore before a duel , A smile his wife noticed. Apolline Looked at him Curiously before Joseph said,” It looks like I’m getting a brother my dear.”  
His wife only laughed.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

Harry stuffed another piece of toast in his mouth as he watched Delacours laugh Nervously. Fleur’s mum Apolline Was mad as far as he was concerned , she kept calling him a “ precious baby” And she had dragged him out of bed at 6:30 in the morning. Declaring that the Delacour family always ate breakfast together before Joseph left for the office, He also heavily implied Harry was now family , Without consulting him. He didn’t know how he felt about that, Being forcibly adopted by someone other then the Weasleys Seemed rather strange to him not at the Delacours weren’t nice, They were just bloody Terrifying , Well at least Fleur and her mum were, Gabrielle was more adorable than scary, but she was still little There is plenty of time for her to sharpen the metaphorical axe that was her temper. Harry guesses, Mister Delacour was Nice enough and extremely excited to talk about Quidditch. Harry was just relieved no one had brought up the subject of marriage again. Fleur’s father had Told his wife last night the legal age of consent for marriage in France was 17, Much to Harry’s silent relief and Fleur’s Audible sigh as the words Meant her salvation from her Enthusiastic mother’s plan. But Harry was still keeping an eye on the Delacour Matriarch he had heard her mumbling about Switzerland only requiring Parental consent for a marriage unit as Joseph had Quickly pushed him into a room and whispered for him to lock the door unless he wanted to be a Mister Delacour before the night ended. 

Surprisingly Harry had slept Quite peacefully that night. Before being unceremoniously dragged out of bed at an godly hour to eat breakfast with his mad part Veela Competitor and her relations. While Cedric and Victor got sleep until a Reasonable hour like the rest of the world around them.

Harry tenaed for a moment When Joseph, turned his attention towards him With inquiry,” Harry tell me what you know about your godfather Sirius black, There have been rumors circulating that’s a madman might be Merlin forbid innocent,”

Harry now With no humor intended became completely Serious And answered his question in excruciating detail.

It was in that instance that he started to think he might just get more out of this visit to France Then a brief suspension of this years order of Execution. These mad Frenchmen might just be More helpful than he anticipated. If only Mrs. Delacour didn’t force the oxygen out of his lungs everytime she hugged him , He might just survive this encounter and be a bit better off At the end of it.

Harry tried to dive under the table as he Finished informing Joseph about Sirius’ situation but Fleur Had been faster with her wand then he was with his reflexes . Harry was stuck to his seat and Apolline Delacour Was upon him an Instant With another of her rib cracking hugs, she cooed and Unintentionally Smothered him with her kindness . He’s face was smashed right into her Bosom as she hugged him and refused to let him escape. Harry struggled in vain trying to catch a breathe , Every time he tried to inhale Apolline would just squeeze Tighter like a boa constrictor, in her Eagerness to comfort” her poor precious baby boy”. Harry’s Muffled plea for help and oxygen was Misinterpreted by Fleur’s half Veela mother as Harry crying from the story he had just told Joseph . 

Make Apolline coo and Squeeze him even tighter reassuringly saying,” It’s okay to cry you brave boy. Nothing like that is ever going to happen to you again you are family now. We protect our child in France , no one is ever going to hurt you again.”

Harry In one last valiant struggle to breathe gasped for air And manage to pull his face free for one glorious moment before Fleur and Gabrielle joined their mother in Her boa constrictor embrace That was meant to comfort him. A few moments later the only thing Harry saw was The creeping edges of darkness as he lost consciousness due to lack of oxygen.

As He regained Consciousness he the sensation of someone forcing him into his mouth, of lips being pressed to his With quite a bit of force and a hand or Something else holding his jaw in an iron grip Keep his upper and lower jaw apart . Harry’s eyes popped open The first thing in his vision other then darkness was Fleur Kissing him Forcing air into his lungs with a silent charm Her want held to her neck.

As Fleur noticed his Return to consciousness she drew back a bit and Harry caught a glimpse Of the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. Apolline Delacour was standing over them When she saw his eyes open she cooed at him Almost ominously making Harry’s hair stand on end in warning of danger. Fleur’s mother cooed at the again,” You’re so cute together, Fleur you Really have come such a long way with those healing charms I thought you. You too look so good together, and now Harry owns you a life debt darling . Isn’t that just perfect. We can get Harry’s godfather a trial and still have a wedding, There’s always a special exception for life debt bondings. I’ll go flood call the minister This instant. Joseph go get the rings, our baby girl is getting married!”  
The Delacour Matriarch practically buzzed with excitement as she hurried from the room.But just as she reached a threshold she muttered audibly,”. Oh! I almost forgot “ Apolline Delacour Turned around quick as a flash Casting a permanent sticking charm on the young couple anchoring Harry and Fleur to the carpet No matter how hard they pulled against it. Apolline smiled Excitedly at them ,” So neither of you can run off before the minister gets here. You have a life debt to pay , those have to be dealt with Immediately. No shenanigans until I get back.”

Apolline turned on her heel once again and walked out the door with a skip in her step.

Fleur just blinked owlishly At the spot her mother had been at just a moment before she shrieked Doing a wonderful impression of a fury, her head shaping in her papa’s direction,” I’m not getting married! There is no life debt! Papa ! Harry only fainted because Mana practically Smothered him with her bosom! Cast the counter curse this instant!”

Joseph smirk at his enraged daughter before saying Jovially, “ I don’t know darling. Harry’s life is seem to be in real danger And you acted so quickly . Jumping into action to keep him from hitting his head And resuscitating him quite Thoroughly. “ Joseph Actually winked at Harry when he said that bit,Before continuing,” A life debt Seems like it Perfectly logical results given the circumstances. And your mother does want you married as soon as possible. Do you want your aunt Amelia’s rings or Your great grandmother’s The emerald wedding band of course? You need to pick quickly dear Your mother will be back with the minister any minute.” Joseph Said that lasted with an almost evil delight making Fleur growl and Harry mutter a ,” Don’t I have any say in this.”

When Gabrielle began to laugh, A laugh that was more like a cackle, The little girl practically wheezed Out her words between chuckles,” You should see your face Fleur! It’s so red! And Harry looks like he wants He swallowed by the earth! Good one papa!”

Joseph Join his youngest daughter in her laughter as he waved his wand freeing the young couple from their Carpet bonds. Fleur shot to her feet and stormed off muttering about bastard fathers and evil little sisters. Harry Got up more slowly and stared at Joseph Before verbally confirming he didn’t have to marry Fleur. Joseph just laughed before Apologizing for any near heart attacks They just couldn’t resist taking the Mickey out of his eldest it was such a rare occurrence. He had to seize the opportunity. Harry just smiled Slightly before adding,” Her face was really red.” Making Joseph and Gabrielle burst into a new round of maniacal cackles. Causing Harry to chuckle Lightly himself before making a run for it. Best to vacate the area on the off chance Apolline Delacour didn’t get the memo the Impending nuptials were just a joke to get a rise out of her eldest daughter.

Harry wasn’t taking any chances as her bolted for Cedric’s room While making a pitstop to pick up his wand and cloak. The Delacours were unpredictable , It was best to go into the unknown armed and Invisible.


	7. Chapter 7

Cedric nearly jumped out of his skin at the breakfast table when Harry appeared out of thin air right beside him. While Cedric clutched him chest To reassure himself he didn’t just Go into cardiac arrest . Harry dropped into the chair next to him opposite Viktor and said Matter-of-factly, “ The Delacour’s are nuts. Fleur’s mum wants us to get married , she’s nice enough but she bloody well Smothered me with a hug, I blacked out From lack of oxygen. Mate . My face was crushed in her boobs.”  
When Cedric didn’t respond Harry tossed a croissant at his head before saying, “ Ced you heading me mate. I was literally smothered with affection this morning. I’m lucky to be alive.” Harry turned a little pink When stopped at the beginning of his next sentence,

Cedric Finally processing that Harry Could somehow turn himself invisible and was taking to him about being smothered to Asphyxiation by breasts gave a chuckle, before picking up the Croissant and eat it. Taking notes and Harry’s sudden blush before speaking, “ Well your presence here clearly indicates Addams hasn’t won the pot this year. Unless You’re a very corporeal ghost . So tell me how did you survive Your near death by cleavage?” Cedric nearly fell out of his chair when he heard Harry muttered answer.

The Hufflepuff couldn’t help himself as he said,   
“ I can see why Lady Delacour wants you wed . True love’s first kiss has a life saving effect. “ Cedric was grinning like a Cheshire Cat by the end of his sentence. Making Harry toss an orange at his head, with the older keeper easily caught. Making Viktor Inquire if he played Quidditch.

So the meal progressed from the Hogwarts National pass time of Harry teasing to the International leisure Activity of Quidditch. The three men started testing Each other’s reflexes by launching croissants at each other at Very strange angles across the table. Until a knock was heard at the door and Harry after Managing to catch a particularly difficult projectile dove under the table with a rushed shout of , “Shit ,Hide me!”   
Making Viktor rap his wand against the table a Millisecond later Elongating the tablecloth down to the floor, just before the door to the chamber open to Reveal. 

Joseph and Fleur.

A muffed sigh of ,” oh thank Merlin.” Could be heard from under the table . Making Viktor smile and Cedric chuckle until Joseph said, “ The stylist is here.”


	8. Chapter 8

Joseph was beaming smiling from ear to ear as he climbed up the chimney. The potter boy was brilliant just like his girls. The lad Had heard the announcement of the arrival of the family stylist and bolted for Painting of Isaiah Delacour Joseph’s own grandfather, which had Promptly swung open Allowing harry unimpeded entry to the secret passages. It was a glorious achievement and a wonderful moment to witness Joseph had felt paternal pride In his chest as the portrait Slammed shut Behind his new Ward. The lad was already considered family by the house the portrait wouldn’t have opened unless he had already proven himself, It made everything That much more interesting.

Harry was clearly a bit of an escape artist, And brave adventurer at heart He would fit right in with the rest Of the long line of Delacours .If Joseph could just get the boy out of the catacombs and before the stylist for his fitting for proper dueling robes they could start his training immediately as well as break down the situation with the British negotiations. Joseph was practically boiling over with excitement at the report from his deputy about the British sanctions their ministry was in a panic as Joseph had already pulled a few strings to get the tournament moved to Zürich in neutral territory. The ICW Already had a magic carpet full of inspectors on the way to Scotland to review the British prison system as well as a few nasty rumors about death eaters roaming northern England, And the rumors about a possible goblin uprising were greatly concerning To the rest of Europe so Joseph had called for a proxy vote and forced an inspection if they were found in violation of any ICW treaties or regulations be international community could temporarily seize control of the British ministry to handle any re-organization of their magical governmental institutions as well as any prison reform necessary and Joseph was practically salivating at the thought of hunting down a few of Voldemort‘s Leftover followers and grinding them into the dirt.

It has been nearly 15 years since that war had ended and he wasn’t going to stand by with another quite possibly over the horizon it was a prospect that needed to be snuffed out quickly. And the first step to that and keeping the children safe was getting harry out of the family secret passages, Thank goodness he had sent fleur and the other champions to check the attic , Gabrielle was keeping the seamstress busy at least with her new New designs for some thing about a dress with pockets to take the Muggle world by storm. Joseph couldn’t help but be proud All three of his children, yes three finally with the addition of hairy made him nothing but proud with their brilliance even if that brilliance did come in the form, Rather spur of the moment escape attempts random rather obtrusive construction projects and lethal jinx combinations. The children were absolutely the best thing that ever happened to him and Apolline. And the house is never quiet.

With that thought a grunt a low curse brought him out Of his musings and he heard more swearing to his right down a rather gloomy looking passage. Joseph drew his wand And grinned before picking up his pace, The potter boy had lasted a good 20 minutes in this rather creative chase it was better Then most of his past opponents in hunting or dueling. The boy had wonderful instincts That was undeniable even with his current lack of training. Joseph couldn’t wait to start teaching him   
,Harry would make a formidable Duelist eventually, With the right tutelage.

With that last thought he fired A body binding jinx into the shadows before him And proceeded down the secret passage At a more leisurely pace To find Harry Standing bolt upright Having been shot in a standing position but kind of face planted against the stones of the wall next to him. Making Joseph chuckle Lightly and grab the boy by the shoulder before unbinding him. Ensuring he had a sufficient grip of his robes before the spell was lifted, He was right to Harry made a break for it zThe moment he had control of his legs again.

Joseph simply chuckled again and said, “ easy Harry, fluer Managed to talk her mother Out of the marriage finally convinced her you were a bit too young you’re safe lad, At least until you’re of age I would advise finding a girlfriend before you turn 17 otherwise appoline Liable to sign you up with a magical matchmaking service . But that’s not important for a few more years. You didn’t need to run the stylist is only here to fit you for some dueling robes and some more suitable clothes if what my daughter says is correct. So on another note Harry how do you feel about training to be a duelist you’ve got quite good instincts for combat son .I’ve always wanted to teach a son to duel, I’ve already taught my eldest and Gabrielle’s much to young. So would you be interested Harry “

The potter Scion still momentarily days from the full body bind only managed to nod slightly in agreement, Before the The French Prime Minister was beaming at him and pulling him back down the passageway with hairy holding onto the man’s shoulder for support. The Frenchmans spells certainly packed a punch what he agreed to didn’t quite register until the stylist had poked him with a sufficient number of pins to work his brain up about an hour later.

Duelist training... With fluer’s father ..... Well Hermione did always say he seemed to always find danger in the most unlikely places.... Why would France be any different. 

Harry glared at Cedric as Hufflepuff stood munching on an apple In front of him he was bloody hungry and the stylist said it would be at least another hour.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry pulled the collar at the back of his neck Before dropping to the ground and rolling behind a tree his diversionary tactic. Casual disinterest. He was learning was a great agitator for one’s opponent, Even an experienced duelist Didn’t like to see his adversary casually scratching his neck instead of observing their movements. It was enough to prompt an attack, And allow a clever fortress duelist To lure A victim into their trap. Harry mentally grinned as he launched a Bombarda Into the canopy of the great oak tree that was shielding him, Triggering a spell sequence he had already planted in the roots of the surrounding area. 

The pained grunt And cry of ,” Bloody hell potter I give now call off over the fuck this is.” Made Harry Firm Plant himself into the earth behind his Magical shield and wait Just a few more moments before another shout followed his opponents initial exclamation.

“ Find Harry damn! I forfeit, On my magic I formally declare my surrender. No bloody will get this goddamn Thing off of me it’s slobbering all over my hair.”

Harry now Actually grinning emerged from his makeshift magical bunker releasing the interwoven spells of his magical fortress before getting an eyeful Of Cedric Diggory futilely wrestling with Some transfigured shrubbery doing a magnificent impersonation of a rambunctious family pet slobbering all over it’s long missed master That had been away at war. Cedric had what appeared to be pine tree sap being slowly dripped into his hair by the slobbering topiary. Harry silently reversed his Partial transfiguration of the plant Allowing the Bush to go back To its normal resting place on the banks of the river just east of the city of Geneva but the rambunctious plant Didn’t depart immediately the topiary made quick work of licking Cedric’s face one last time thoroughly coating it in slime Before happily trotting over to Harry To demand a thorough leaf scratch along its back before finally departing to happily reembed Its roots In the Damn rich soil at the Waters edge.

While the leafy creature returned To Its Resting Place, Cedric managed To force himself into a standing position scraping slime from his face and any possible other scrap of skin he could feel it sliding around on the Disgruntled Hufflepuff grimaced at his fellow champion, “ I hope you’re pleased with yourself Potter. Your victory came with the cost of my hair care products. I use the last Of my sleekeasys Potion this morning and they don’t sell it on the continent. I’m going to look like a constipated water buffalo for the rest of the tournament. “ 

Cedric’s grim face Prompted laugh at his expense from his former opponent before the potter Scion feeling slightly guilty For laughing at his friend offered a mild olive branch as they begin walking along the river banks back to their lodgings,” Your hair can’t be that bad ced. I’ll admit it’s not pretty but you know what you got into when you asked me for an early morning sparring session before the opening ceremonies. But we’ve got a few hours yet Joseph managed to get me my grandfathers old recipes through some legal wizardry or another my family owns that hair potion company I’m sure if I send an owl express we can get you another bottle before The opening ceremonies. Though I have to say the slobber is an improvement your hair looks like the weird sisters after a concert not like Malfoy after Hagrid’s dog chewed on his head. I think it’s a good look for you mate.”

Harry thanks to many years of honed seeker reflexes Dodged the pinecone Cedric hurled at his head laughing a bit as the Hufflepuff Continued too scurgify The ever loving hell out of his hair and clothes while grumbling,” Magics not cutting it. Hurried up Harry, We need to get back I need a bloody bath before anyone else sees me like this. I don’t want to have to listen to Fleur scolding me about Proper follicle maintenance again. Let’s go.”

As Cedric begin Stomping up the path with the termination not glancing back at his friend Henry called out to him, “ Oi!mate, I wouldn’t worry about it. I don’t think fluer Will notice any difference. The new look is an improvement.” 

The resounding thwack Of a pinecone hurled with the same velocity as a well-placed Quaffle during the Ireland blitz at the World Cup that year filled there a moment later, Making a pine tar coved 17 year old grin with satisfaction As harry potter grunted at the impact and rubbed his ribs gingerly. It was a direct hit but Cedric grimaced just as quickly as the smile came his lips He swallowed some of the pine sap still coating his face the stuff tasted Terrible. Mentally he cursed Joseph Delacour for improving Harry’s dueling skills, And offered up many thanks to the Swiss architect who designed the baths At their lodgings with 47 taps, The hot water never ran out and Cedric had never been in more need for a hot bath to fix his hair and prevent the possible murder of his good friend. 

===================================================================

The bath was of course a godsend as was Harry’s owl Hedwig who seem to have an uncanny ability to travel at the speed of sound as he had barely finished towel drying his hair when the snowy white feathers of the bird appeared in his window holding a rather large bundle tied to her leg ,With the precious cargo his hair so desperately needed inside of it he gave Hedwig triple the normal ration of owl treats As he liberally apply the potion mentally thinking Merlin and Harry no one in the Delacour family Would see his hair in disarray There was nothing like silent French judgment about one’s appearance to make a rather irritating impact on ones Day. Though the Delacour family were more likely to quietly offer assistance to rectify The situation rather than Mock another wizard for it But overall it still wasn’t a pleasant experience for anyone involved.

As Cedric salvaged the rest of his hair he looked out the window Onto the surrounding mountains crisp beautiful rocky peaks with blue sky And the cascading waterfall in the distance just on the edge of the village, Of kikvar North of Magical Geneva the new location to host the tournament. They had all three schools mixed together in a rather large manor of some kind That belonged to the international dueling Association where they hosted mock wargames every September. The place was designed To house thousands in the lap of luxury During large events. It was an ideal location to host a neutral international tournament. With picturesque surroundings clear skies perfect for flying undetected and plenty of ambient magic just floating in the air thanks to the configuration of the mountains. Magical Geneva Practically buzzed with anticipation and power the atmosphere practically projected The excitement of the competitors. Since they weren’t at Hogwarts anymore the entire student bodies of every school were assembled at the Swiss manor . Classes Were Lectures from visiting masters as well as different school professors, Defense against the dark arts was taught over the weekend in two concentrations By the French professor along with a few master Duelist for demonstrations, Visiting potions master from Italy was conducting seminars for 3rd years and above Three times a week in addition to the regular classes, Arithmacy ancient runes, And astronomy has been integrated into one massive course taught by a team of cursed breakers forcibly volunteered As a show of Goodwill by Gringots To the international Community there has been a sharp downtick in the last few years of wizards going into the cursed breaking field, So it was a not so subtle way to funnel promising Young wizards and witches into an interesting and potentially lethal career field. Cedric found the seminars absolutely fascinating. He had been attending every one of the lectures dragging Harry and the other champions with him making sure there was a crowd following after them Cedric wasn’t about to allow such an opportunity to be canceled due to lack of supposed interest. Though he strongly suspected Fluer was only cooperating with the excursions Due to a particularly attractive ginger Crossbreaker by the last name of Weasley that was a specialist in Egyptology And curses Of the north African continent. Cedric had had to drag Harry away more than once when those two started flirting shamelessly. On occasion potter was oblivious when it came to extricating oneself from a situation.

Cedric finished applying the potion as he watched one of the pandas that roamed the manor grounds begin eating some thing that appeared to look like a roof tile In its mouth. It was a good thing whatever architect designed the grounds they had warded them thoroughly Against both dark wizard and pandas eating anything but items made from bamboo though Cedric was personally dubious as to the possible benefits using roof tiles made from the plant as they rarely held spells longer than a few months but he supposed constantly having to replace the roofing required perpetual maintenance on the house spell Protecting the inhabitants inside. It would require everyone involved to be hyper aware about security and Perpetually checking the security of the building against unwanted dark wizard intruders.

So he supposed he could see the benefits, Plus you know giant monochromatic bears wandering around the property was always interesting especially when watching the first years try to pet them. Or Ron Weasley getting his broom stolen by one.


End file.
